


Monster

by tourdefierce



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was a monster in my bed… he tore my clothes right off, he ate my heart and then he ate my brain"-- Gaga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to luvscharlie and jih for the betaing. Written for a challenge at st_respect.
> 
> Originally posted at LJ: February 2nd, 2010.

Jim has forgotten what sex was like before Bones.

He knows there was sex, quite a bit of it actually, but the experiences have melted into fact-- the sky is blue, grass is green and Jim Kirk had sex before Bones. The funny thing is that all those faces and names kind of blur in comparison to Bones' dimpled smile or the way his hands are always so warm or a trillion other less sentimental things that Jim _does not_ rhapsodize about, like Bones' thick cock and his devious, ass worshiping mind.

Seriously.

If Jim had been aware of how much Bones appreciated the male anatomy, he wouldn't have waited so long to get his shit together. Not that he dwells on the past. Oh no. There's no need to dwell when Jim's got two days of shore leave with absolutely no intention of leaving the hotel room. Because, hello reality, having a secret-super-sexy affair with your CMO doesn't really afford much sex of the _actual_ kind. Being Captain means being busy and people constantly needing to know _exactly_ where you are-- at least, that's what Spock keeps telling him.

But right now, all that matters is that Jim is fucked out and almost ready to fall into sleep when he hears a hitch of breath and firm fingers making exploratory motions up his thighs, which are slippery with come and sweat. If Bones makes Jim get up and shower because of sanitation, Jim is going to kill him.

"Bones," Jim practically whines when the doctor's fingers find Jim's slick and swollen hole. "Mm tired."

The only response is a moan and the rustle of sheets behind him as Bones moves around. Jim nuzzles his face into the pillow, wishing Bones would get them some food or water, when suddenly his cheeks are spread wide and Bones' hot breath is blowing over his tender and exposed ass.

"Bones?" Jim kneels up to look over his shoulder and gasps at the sight. Bones' eyes are wide, dark with lust and awe, his lips swollen and wet. He looks wild and so beautiful that it takes Jim's breath away. "Bones..."

"Just, fuck Jim, just let me--" Bones gasps out before biting his lip and diving in, his lips cupped firmly around Jim's hole and sucking.

Jim _keens_.

Bones pulls off to work into his hole with teasing little laps before two fingers are sinking in and suddenly Jim feels like he's leaking, come and saliva pouring out of him as Bones works his tongue and his fingers into Jim's abused hole until they are both moaning with Jim rutting against the bed sheets and Bones making sloppy sucking noises.

"Tastes so good," Bones moans into Jim's skin and it takes three more thrusts of Bones' long, talented fingers against Jim's assaulted prostate and he's coming. He yelps in surprise, the orgasm weak, but disarming in a way that has his knees shaking and his heart racing.

Jim's cock is still leaking half-heartedly when he feels Bones pull his knees up and thrust fully into his fucked out ass with a growl. Jim cries out, feeling the full length of Bones' cock pulse into him, the heat unbearable and uncomfortable with saliva and remnants of lube from their last round. Jim shifts, letting Bones hold up his hips, pounding desperately into him, deeper than Jim thought possible. He's so sensitive, his prostate over stimulated and his body on edge with enough electricity from his last orgasm that it _hurts_ in a way that has Jim scrambling to get away, clawing at the bedsheets while simultaneously thrusting back onto Bones' thick cock so hard that he's sure there'll be bruises.

"God, you fucking cock-slut," Bones moans into his ear, and Jim whimpers, his moans slowly degrading to needy sounds. "Look so fucking good with my come spilling out of you and after I sucked it all up, just want to fill you up with more."

The words are growled out against his ear as Bones fucks him with staccato strokes and reaches around to pump Jim's half hard cock. "I fucking want to eat my come out of you all day, darlin'," Bones drawls out, and Jim whimpers something pathetic in response as Bones continues to torture him with hot, wicked words that have Jim hurtling towards some explosive future. Eventually, the painful pleasure of being fucked too soon after his last climax leaves, Bones' hips fucking him through it until Jim feels himself hurtling over the blury line between pain and pleasure. He's thrashing wildly, his cock hardening against his belly and his hands scrambling for anything to hold onto.

Bones' filthy mouth is nothing compared to the way he bites at Jim's skin, his thrusts strong and angled so that they hit Jim hard enough to skid their bodies up the bed as his mouth bites at Jim's flushed skin, smoothing over it with his tongue before sucking marks all over his neck and shoulders.

"Mine," Bones whispers with venom and possession tearing at his vocals cords. Jim moans loudly, pressing back into Bones' thrusts and nodding, moaning 'yes' and 'oh god Bones' until his speech is nothing more than sounds made by a desperate and owned man. It doesn't take long, between Bones' mouth and Jim's needy cries until they're both coming with loud, unabashed cries of abandon and collapsing onto the dirty, sex soaked sheets.

"Heavens to betsy," Bones groans when he finally rolls off of Jim. Jim doesn't think he can talk, let alone move. "You alright?" Bones askes with a faint brush of finger tips.

Jim moans pathetically into the pillow.

"Alright then, love," Bones whispers and pulls Jim close to him until they are pressed together in a sweaty mess of limbs that totally counts as cuddling, not that Jim would admit it, but it feels amazing. And he needs this small moment to affirm that this thing between them is real.

Jim clumsily grabs Bones' hand and smiles.

Who needs to remember sex before the love of their lives anyway?


End file.
